


Node Note

by curiouswildflower



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouswildflower/pseuds/curiouswildflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from the life of young husbands  - Blaine has an important appointment coming up and Kurt is supportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Node Note

**Author's Note:**

> This was directly inspired from my personal experience. Sometimes when I'm stressed, I imagine how Kurt would support Blaine through a similar situation. It was written in response to Klaine Advent 2015 Days 1 and 2, prompts Anniversary and Broadway. not beta-ed.

_November 29, 2016_

It’s a quiet afternoon of chores for the two of them, Blaine putting away the dishes and listening to Kurt hum while he mends a hole in one of his favorite shirts. Kurt’s song choice brings a memory to the front of Blaine’s mind, an upcoming anniversary he’d rather not celebrate.

“This is around when I noticed them.”

Kurt makes a questioning sound, not looking away from his work. 

“December, last year. We went to that piano bar right before Christmas - to sing karaoke with Elliot? No one said anything, but I knew I didn’t sound like myself. I struggled on notes that had always been well within my range.”

He hears the soft squeak of Kurt’s chair as he turns to face him. “You’re in therapy now.” Kurt reminds him.

Blaine nods, glancing over to meet Kurt’s eyes. _Gently_ would be the best way to describe how Kurt’s looking at him.

“I get scoped on Wednesday, Kurt. They’re letting me go from therapy no matter what the video shows. What if they’re not gone? What if I don’t get the ‘okay’ to go back to voice class?” Blaine’s head fills with scenes from his recent nightmares – a future of walking past notices about auditions, learning increasingly complex piano pieces to fill his life with music somehow, watching Kurt soothe a crying infant with a beautiful lullaby while Blaine stands in the doorway – 

He comes back to himself when he feels Kurt’s hand rub his shoulders. He leans into Kurt’s arms.

“I’ll free my afternoon on Wednesday. We can do something special together, whatever the news.”

Blaine shifts against Kurt’s chest. “Honey, you don’t have to-“

“I want to.”

Oh, how Blaine loves his husband. He turns in his arms and kisses his mouth, whispering “Thank you.” 

 

_December 2, 2016_

The first thing he does is call Kurt.

“Hey, B. How did it go?” Kurt asks, and even through the din of the city around him Blaine can hear the excitement in Kurt’s voice. 

Blaine laughs wetly. “It’ll be a while yet until my Broadway debut.”

“Oh no. Are they still there?”

Blaine steps up against a building and rubs his hand over his eyes as they start to fill with tears. “Yeah.” He croaks out.

“What did the therapist say?”

Blaine takes a deep breath to clear his head, calling to mind the words he heard not a half hour ago. “They adduct completely along their length, so that means the nodes don’t protrude into the space anymore.”

“That’s good news.”

“Yeah, but there’s still bilateral whiteness, Kurt. They’re still there.” Blaine feels his treacherous throat go tight. “They thought the vocal instructor would be a good idea.”

Kurt hums. “Do you want me to reach out to a few people at NYADA?”

“I need to find someone who’s worked with students with voice disorders.” Almost a year, and the diagnosis still stings. “I’m on my way home. Can we look together this afternoon?”

“Yeah. I’ll prepare some tea?”

Blaine smiles. “That sounds great, honey. I’ll be home soon.”

“I love you. Your voice is still my favorite voice, you know.”

“I know, Kurt. I love you too.”


End file.
